gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Predator (mission)
|location = Trevor's Trailer, Sandy Shores |target = Elwood O'Neil Walton O'Neil Wynn O'Neil |fail = Wasted Busted O'Neils get away Chop dies Frogger destroyed Michael shoots Chop, Franklin, or Deer instead of the O'Neils |reward = None |protagonists = Trevor Philips Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton Chop(Optional) |unlocks = The Paleto Score |unlockedby = Paleto Score Setup |todo = Go to Franklin's location.(Trevor) Chase the O'Neil brothers. (Franklin) Go to the car. (Franklin) Go to the airfield. (Trevor) Go to the forest. (Trevor) Take out the O'Neil brothers before they escape. (Michael) Follow Chop. (Franklin) Pick up Franklin and Chop from Raton Canyon. (Trevor) Go to the airfield. (Trevor)}} Predator is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V which Trevor Philips performs with the assistance of Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton. Description The mission can be started by any of the three protagonists, though starting the mission with Franklin will skip the opening cutscene (usually happens if the player switches to Franklin after Paleto Score Setup). Regardless, once the mission commences, the player takes control of Franklin and Chop in a Baller pursuing a Dubsta containing the remaining O'Neil brothers. Franklin calls Trevor and informs him that he is following the O'Neil brothers along the Great Ocean Highway near North Chumash, and Trevor informs Franklin that he and Michael are heading to Sandy Shores Airfield to collect Trevor's helicopter. The O'Neil brothers soon drive into Raton Canyon, with Franklin still in pursuit. An elk steps into the road and the O'Neil brothers swerve to avoid it, causing their car to roll down a hillside and crash and catch fire. Franklin and Chop investigate the crash site, only to discover that the O'Neils have disappeared into the woods. He calls Trevor for aerial assistance. At this point, the player is switched to Trevor. Trevor and Michael arrive at Sandy Shores Airfield and board Trevor's Frogger. They fly to Franklin's location. Once there, the player is switched to Michael, who uses a sniper rifle with a thermal scope to kill the O'Neils, a task complicated by the fact that the area is swarming with deer whose thermal signatures are similar to that of the O'Neils. Michael eventually kills Walton and Wynn but the remaining brother, Elwood, is hiding behind a rock and starts shooting rockets towards the helicopter, meaning Michael cannot shoot him. The player is switched back to Franklin, who is still on the ground with Chop. Michael tells Franklin to find Elwood. The player is then prompted to switch to Chop, who tracks him down. Franklin follows Chop and finally kills Elwood. Alternatively, the player can switch to Michael and kill Elwood from the chopper, since Elwood will get out of his cover and try to escape when Franklin reaches his position. The player is switched back to Trevor, who lands the Frogger to allow Franklin and Chop to board, before flying back to Sandy Shores Airfield. Trevor lands the helicopter at the airfield and the mission is completed. Mission Objectives *Go to Franklin's location. - (If playing as Trevor) *Follow the O'Neil brothers. - (Franklin) *Go to the O'Neil's car. - (Franklin) *Go to Sandy Shores Airfield. - (Trevor) *Go to Raton Canyon. - (Trevor) *Kill the O'Neil brothers before they get away. - (Michael) *Follow Chop and kill Elwood O'Neil. - (Franklin) *Pick Franklin and Chop on the Raton Canyon. - (Trevor) *Go back to Sandy Shores Airfield. - (Trevor) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 9:00. **Skip the cutscenes. This achievement becomes easier if the mission is started with Franklin. After his call, change to him to start the mission. *Accuracy - Finish with a shoot accuracy of at least 70%. *Headshots - Kill three enemies with a headshot. **Use Michael's special ability. *Thin the Herd - Don't kill any animals. **Self explanatory; there will be several deer in the vicinity. Aftermath Lifeinvader (Michael's Lifeinvader) *Hayden Dubose - "Are you guys on vacation? Haven't seen anyone at the house for a while? Just being a good neighbor!" Bleeter Posts *@MaudeEccles - "Anybody know which of the O'Neils got killed this time? Was it Elwood? Or Doyle? Or did Doyle get killed at the farm? Got outstanding bonds on half them brothers but can't tell em apart for the life or me!" *@zachdealba - "Out walking the dog at Raton Canyon and I see some crazy guy shooting a rocket launcher at a helicopter!!! I moved out to Blaine County for some peace and quiet but it's a goddamn war zone!" Deaths *Elwood O'Neil - Killed by either Michael or Franklin on orders by Trevor for seeking retribution against him. *Walton O'Neil - Killed by Michael on orders by Trevor for seeking retribution against him. *Wynn O'Neil - Killed by Michael on orders by Trevor for seeking retribution against him. Soundtrack Trivia *The O'Neils' Dubsta is immune to bullets and explosions, to prevent the player from killing them before they reach the canyon. **Additionally, when Franklin came down to investigate the wreck of the vehicle, the doors will always reopen automatically even if Franklin manages to shove the doors into closing. *Bigfoot is briefly seen when hunting for the O'Neil brothers, but he disappears if Michael zooms in on him. The last O'Neil brother also says Bigfoot's quote: "I'm the last of my kind". *Michael realizes the chopper is familiar and Trevor finally reveals that he stole it form an earlier mission as payment from the FIB, resulting Michael being surprised. *Shooting any deer will result in responses from Michael. *If Michael misses his target(s), Trevor will comment on Michael's "poor" aiming. *The name of the mission is a homage to the 1987 film Predator, where a technologically advanced form of extraterrestrial life stalks and hunts the main protagonists in a forest assisted with thermal vision, the same fashion that Michael stalks and hunts the remaining O'Neil brothers with the thermal scope sniper. *Since the bottom slot is used for the GTA Online Protagonist, Chop will take Michael's slot. In the enhanced version, Chop occupies Trevor's slot instead. *This is one of three missions where the player can use the thermal scope, the others being The Merryweather Heist (Freighter method) and Derailed. In this mission however, using the thermal scope prevents the player from using the zoom function. *When Franklin yells, "Oh Shit!", he says it in the same way he does in the Strangers and Freaks mission, Risk Assessment. *If Franklin keeps following Elwood, there will eventually be a car conveniently parked in which Elwood will try to escape. The player can easily eliminate him by blowing him up with a sticky bomb or a rocket launcher. The area is also a very good place to pick up Franklin as its flat and free of trees. *This is one of two missions in the storyline that can be automatically triggered by switching to a protagonist following the completion of the previous mission, the other being Fame or Shame. Bugs/Glitches :See Also: Thermal Vision *The use of Thermal Vision in the mission can often trigger a glitch where in the thermal vision becomes permanently disabled and cannot be reactivated. This can be fixed by entering the Pause Menu and returning to the game. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_50_-_Predator_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Predator Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_50_-_Predator_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_50_-_Predator_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Navigation }}Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V